Side B
SIDE B - GREATEST HITS NOW AVAILABLE CLICK HERE to purchase on iTunes CLICK HERE to purchase on Amazon CLICK HERE to purchase on CD Baby http://i221.photobucket.com/albums/dd288/mileshigh/Side%20B/release.jpg Side B is ‘60s rock and roll played the right way. Four musicians - guitar, bass, drums and vocals. Playing together “live” in clubs and in the studio. No overdubs. No nonsense. Capturing the beat, feel and vibe of the music. Playing the best songs of the 1960s -- the greatest era in rock history – in a totally unique, fresh way. http://i221.photobucket.com/albums/dd288/mileshigh/Side%20B/releaseflyer.jpg British Invasion, American Classics, Girl Groups, Early '60s. Beatles, Stones, Kinks, Bee Gees, Creedence, Box Tops, Dusty Springfield, Lulu, Van Morrison, Ronettes, Exciters. You get the picture. Side B actually owes its existence to Craig’s List. In January 2010, Robert Miller, the group’s leader and bassist, put up a listing seeking musicians who love ‘60s music and who want to form a band focused on the era. Robert’s idea sprung out of twenty years of New Years Eve parties at which he and his friends and family would sit around the piano and play ‘60s tunes for hours. Everybody always had a ball – singing, dancing, harmonizing. There’s almost nowhere now for fans of ‘60s music to hear the tunes played anymore outside of a few oldies radio stations or at weddings and Bar Mitzvahs. But there are millions of Boomers who grew up on this music and who love it – and who passed on their love of the music to their kids. And it seems like every TV ad these days and every movie features music from the ‘60s, because most of the guys that put this stuff together are Boomers who grew up on the music. In short, it’s time for a comeback. Robert was convinced that if he could put together a great band that played ‘60s music the way it should be played – with feel and groove and vibe – not like some tribute band or note-for-note group, that people would flock to the music, just as they did back in the day. So Robert put up his listing on Craig’s List. And Pam, Ken and Sean answered the ad, and Side B was born. All the musicians in the group are skilled, experienced veterans of the music business. Pam Brennan (Vocals) is an accomplished cabaret and jazz artist, with several CDs of her own. Ken Filmer (Guitar/Vocals) for over twenty years was a touring member of The Mystics, of “Hushabye” fame. Sean Gaffney (Drums) has played extensively throughout the New York metropolitan area with a number of bands. And Robert Miller (Bass/Vocals) is a celebrated jazz musician with two CDs as a leader, and most recently was a member of Project Grand Slam, a contemporary jazz group which was featured on the hit NBC series “Lipstick Jungle” starring Brooke Shields, and which had a hit single with a cover of “The Captain of her Heart”. The combination of cabaret, doo wop, rock and jazz has found a cozy home together in Side B. Side B’s debut CD, “Greatest Hits” (Cakewalk Records), features twenty of the greatest tunes from the ‘60s. Standouts include: “Tell Him” (The Exciters) – Side B totally captures the song’s youthful exuberance. “Out Of Time” (Stones) - a hip, modern version of the early Stones classic. “To Love Somebody” (Bee Gees) – a great song with gorgeous 3-part harmonies. “Can’t Buy Me Love” (Beatles) – Side B gives the original a real run for its money. “Son Of A Preacher Man” (Dusty Springfield) – Pam just owns this song. “No Matter What” (Badfinger) – Side B gives the good finger to this Badfinger classic. “Brown Eyed Girl” (Van Morrison”) – Pam channels Van. “You Really Got Me” (Kinks) – the Kinks meet Blondie meet Lindsay Lohan. How’s that for a wild combo? Side B. Playing the music of the ‘60s the way it’s meant to be played. Official Website: www.SideB60s.com Twitter: www.twitter.com/SideB60s Facebook: www.facebook.com/SideB60s MySpace: www.myspace.com/SideB60s Tumblr: www.sideb60s.tumblr.com